Our Song
by lyds22
Summary: Songfics for the couples of HoA. Includes Peddie, Fabina, Jara, and Amfie. Fluffy, angsty and funny! Rated T just to be safe. Songfic #3: Fabina!
1. Peddie

Our Song

Chapter One

**Couple: **Peddie (Patricia/Eddie)

**Song: **One Thing by One Direction

**Note:** This takes place before Patricia and Eddie are together, when their force-fields are still guarding them. A big thank-you to **PeddieForever **for beta-reading this!

* * *

><p>A million sparks shot off in Eddie's head when he spotted Patricia Williamson, the girl he loved to hate, sitting in one of the comfy chairs in the drama room. Her attention was focused on the laptop that sat upon her lap, her fingers clicking hastily on the small keys. Smirking, Eddie swaggered over to her area. To most people, he most likely looked confident and charming. But on the inside, his heart was beating as fast as a galloping horse.<p>

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_'Cause you make my heart race_

He plopped down next to her, pulling his bag off from around his shoulders and lightly tossed it on the ground below him. Patricia's eyes flickered over to where he sat, and a scowl instantly spread across her face. He mimicked her look, and smiled smugly when she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want, weasel?" Patricia sneered, clamping her laptop shut and eyeing him with a look of determination in her eyes, like she was challenging him. He scoffed and opened his mouth to reply, but instead found himself getting lost in her hypnotizing sea-green orbs. Those eyes that could captivate anyone's attention, which they were clearly doing to him.

"Hello?" She snapped her fingers right in his face, jerking him back into reality. "Welcome back, slime-ball," Patricia teased as Eddie rapidly blinked, his senses coming back into focus. He was back in real life, where Patricia hated him and he was supposed to hate her. But he didn't.

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

"Sorry," Eddie uttered quickly, not even realizing what he had said until Patricia let out an overdramatic gasp.

"Did the weasel just _apologize_?" Patricia asked in mock-disbelief.

Eddie gave her a look, his eyebrows raised, "Oh, ha-ha," he said dryly, and Patricia smirked. But the amused look wiped off her face within seconds, replaced with a serious expression.

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"A one-way ticket back home," Eddie lied. Sure, he had wanted to go home as soon as he had arrived here, but then; he met Patricia.

"You and me both," Patricia agreed, clearly joking. Eddie forced a smile, her words oddly stinging him in an uncomfortable way. Patricia turned on her laptop again, a heavy silence drifting over them.

What he really wanted was a chance to muster up the courage to tell Patricia how he truly felt, a chance to lower her force field and see how she really felt about him. Because right now, he wasn't so sure whether she felt the same way or not.

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

Eddie watched her type, his hands resting on his lap while thoughts pondered through his mind.

_Tell her_!

_No_, _don't tell her_! _You'll look like a fool_.

_You_'_ll never know if you don't try_.

_She_'_ll_ _never lower her force field_, _just let it go_.

He was tired of having all of these unsaid thoughts and emotions boiling inside of him. He needed to get her out of his head—but he couldn't. He couldn't stop falling for her. Every day, his feelings grew stronger and every day, it got that much harder to tell her. He knew he should just give up, but there was one thing about her that kept drawing him back.

_So, get out, get out get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

Eddie took a deep breath, "Yacker," he said, breaking the silence. Patricia looked up, slightly irritated that he was once again interrupting her.

"What?" She asked exasperatedly, her eyes gluing back onto the computer screen. Eddie huffed at her pathetic attempt of paying attention, and roughly slammed her laptop closed, picked it up and sat it down behind him.

"Hey!" Patricia whined, glaring coldly at him. "What'd you do that for?" Her hands pried over him to get back her laptop, but he firmly took them in his grasp, placing them back at her side.

"Let go of me, you freak!" Patricia snapped, and Eddie chuckled, letting go quickly.

"Jeez, calm down!" Eddie advised playfully, earning a nasty look from the infuriated redhead. "And I did that because I need to tell you something. Something important."

"Okay, but if you do something like that again, you will suffer," Patricia threatened.

"I'm terrified," Eddie scoffed. "Anyway, Patricia, I—"

Just then, Nina, Amber, Fabian and Alfie came scurrying into the room, looks of grim and solemn plastered across their faces.

"Patricia, we need you. Now!" Nina commanded, and Patricia abruptly stood, stretching around Eddie to grab her laptop. Stuffing it inside her bag, she turned to Eddie. "Can this wait? We can talk later..."

"Whatever, Yacker," Eddie cut her off curtly. Patricia eyed Eddie reluctantly, torn between what to do: stay or leave.

"Trixie, come on," Alfie urged, tugging on her arm. She gave Eddie one last look and turned on her heel, vanishing out of the room behind her friends.

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

Eddie watched her leave as he always did, this time with a disappointed frown on his face. Of course, just when he was telling himself, _Yes_; _go for it_, fate always jumped in, saying, _No_, _not yet_. He had tried so hard to tell her, but she hadn't noticed. Not one bit. She always had to go with _them_, doing whatever it was they did in secret and he was growing annoyed with that.

Sighing heavily, he got up and left the room, striding down the hallway and exited the school. It was free period, not that he cared if he missed a class or two. He was going to find wherever Patricia had wandered off to and tell her. He needed to get his fantasy out of his head and make it his reality.

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here in my life_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

A good ten minutes later, Eddie arrived at Anubis House. Just as he turned the knob, he could hear footsteps clomping up a staircase, followed by muffled voices. Eddie quickly pushed the door open and entered the house at the exact moment the door to the cellar opened and out walked Patricia, followed by Nina, Fabian, Amber and Alfie.

"Okay, let's come back tomorrow and—" Nina abruptly stopped talking, her eyes set steadily on Eddie, widened in shock.

"W-what are you doing here?" she squeaked, as they fidgeted with their positions to make it look as though they had been standing there the entire time. But Eddie knew they hadn't been.

"I live here," quipped Eddie, putting on his infamous smirk. Nina shifted awkwardly on her feet, looking very uncomfortable with the situation.

Fabian cleared this throat. "Hey, Alfie, why don't we go... look at photos of aliens!" He dragged a baffled Alfie down the hallway, incoherent mutters of, "I thought you didn't believe in aliens", as the creaking of an opening door could be heard, followed by a forceful slam.

Nina and Amber exchanged a look. "Ambs, let's go..."

"Count my shoes!" finished Amber, pulling a sour-looking Nina's arm as they scrambled up the stairs. Eddie merely shook his head and smirked at the terrible attempts of lies.

"And then there were two..." Eddie muttered under his breath, chuckling. He then looked up to find Patricia ready to follow the eager blonde and disinterested honey-brunette.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

"Patricia, wait!" he called.

Patricia halted and turned to Eddie with that annoyed look that still made her irresistible to him. That look he could never get out of his head.

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
><em>_And come on, come into my life  
><em>_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing_

_You've got that one thing_

"Can we talk now?"

She heaved out a deep, aggravated sigh, but shuffled towards him until she was only a few feet away.

"Fine." Patricia crossed her arms and stared straight at him, shifting her weight onto one foot. "What did want to tell me?"

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

Eddie took a deep breath. "It's not easy for me to say this, but... I like you, Patricia. I really do. I only act like I hate you because I didn't want you to know my true feelings. But now... I'm ready. And I just need to know if you are too."

Patricia sighed, her head lowered towards the floor. Eddie stared at her, desperate for an answer. Several more seconds went by, and Patricia still hadn't responded. Eddie's heart sank. She didn't like him back.

"Okay, fine, I get it. You don't feel the same way," Eddie said, the definite pain in his tone slicing through the air like knifes. "You know, it was really hard for me to tell you how I felt, and then you don't even respond? Real mature—"

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

Just as he was about to throw an insult in her face, a soft pair of warm lips collided with his, as a pair of arms snaked around his neck. Shocked, Eddie stood there; paralyzed. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't know what to do. Eventually, his senses overcame him and he closed his eyes, and began to kiss her back, his arms fitting perfectly around her sides. Their lips moved in rhythm, all of their bottled up feeling inside escaping in the passionate embrace. They stood like that for several more seconds, until their lungs began to burn for air, and they slowly pulled apart.

"Does that answer your question?" Patricia whispered.

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

Eddie merely grinned, and she smiled back. They leaned back in, and their lips met once again. Eddie couldn't even describe how happy he was, kissing Patricia. The girl he loved to hate, and hated to love. Patricia had that one thing, one very special thing, which was so different from any other girl Eddie had ever met. And Eddie was determined to never let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks so much for reading this; I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I feel like I dragged it on, but if I took out some of the detail and dialogue I would then feel like I didn't have enough description and rushed it. Let me know what your thoughts were, I'm appreciative of both praises and criticism (as long as it's constructive.)

Just a quick notice, I don't have a schedule for writing new chapters/stories. I write whenever good ideas pop into my head, and it just goes on from there until I've completed the chapter/story and I'm satisfied with it. Sometimes that process can take a few days, sometimes a few weeks.

**Next ****up: **Fabina, Amfie or Jara? Tell me in a review!

~Lyds


	2. Jara

Our Song

Chapter Two

**Couple: **Jara (Jerome/Mara)

**Song:** Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert

**Note: **This hasn't been beta-ed, so please excuse any grammar/spelling errors. This is hot off the press, so their probably is some that I haven't caught. I just wanted to get this posted, since I haven't updated in forever. Aside from any mistakes, I hope they don't ruin this songfic and you all still enjoy it. It's extra-long and I really enjoyed writing this. I heard this song on the radio and thought it fit Jara perfectly. Hopefully you guys agree. Enjoy the Jara-ness!

* * *

><p>Jerome was slouched back in his chair that occupied the space behind the desk in the back of the classroom, while Ms. Valentine drawled prolongedly, the chalk in her hand scraping against the chalkboard, leaving a neat calligraphy of words in it's path.<p>

_Cold as ice_

_And more bitter than a December_

_Winter night_

_That's how I treated you_

Jerome didn't care what the words said; he mind could only process memories from the night before. The heated argument he had with Mara, angrily discussing her failing long-distance relationship with Mick. Though he despised the fact that she was still with the meathead, he felt slightly guilty for how cold he had treated her. But he just didn't understand why she was even trying—Mick was in _Australia_! She deserved so much better than him.

Jerome snapped out of his reverie to find that his eyes were steadily set on the back of Mara's head, her long dark-brown locks falling smoothly down to her shoulders.

_And I know that I _

_I sometimes tend to lose my temper _

_And I cross the line _

_Yeah that's the truth_

He knew he had crossed the line last night by insulting her on her choice of staying with Mick, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Mara all to himself _so_ badly that it sometimes made his anger get the best of him.

_I know it gets hard sometimes _

_But I could never _

_Leave your side _

_No matter what I say _

The amount of pain that had filled up in Mara's eyes nearly teared him apart—he was just making things even harder for her. She probably hated him now, after all the mean things he's said and done to her. He really hoped she didn't. Mara had no clue how much he cared about her. He, unlike Mick, would _never_ leave her side, no matter what he said.

_'Cause if I wanted to go _

_I would have gone by now _

_But I really need you near me to _

_Keep my mind off the edge_

Before he met Mara, he would've done it—killed himself. His life had just been to miserable, too unbearable to hang on. But he would never do that now, because of Mara. She was the only reason why he stayed at this school, where he had to cover up his deleterious past with a reserved, mysterious attitude. He was like a puzzle with a missing piece—always leaving you curious and wondering what it would be like completely finished. But Mara was the only one who was brave enough to search for the final piece, and daring enough to try and find the right spot to place it in. She restrained his mind from slipping off the edge, back in the dark, dreary world where he felt worthless.

_If I wanted to leave _

_I would have left by now _

_But you're the only one that knows me _

_Better than I know myself_

Mara was the only one who knew him—the _real_ him. Jerome felt like he could confide anything to her; he had already opened up about his dad. She was the only one he truly trusted. She was the only one who knew him better than he knew himself.

The bell rang for class to be dismissed. Every student eagerly gathered up their belongings, while Jerome was less engeric than his peers. Ms. Valentine wrapped up her lesson by distributing their nightly homework as they filed out of the door. It was the last class of the day, and Jerome was internally cheering.

Jerome sullenly shuffled down the hallway, staring at his housemates ahead of him. All of them looked so _happy_—mainly because they were. Eddie had his arm slung over Patricia's shoulder while they appeared to be exchanging playful insults—as they usually did—but their smiles looked like they were enjoying it. Fabian and Nina were quietly discussing something, their swinging hands barely grazing. Even Alfie and Amber seemed like they were actually getting along: Alfie was apparently telling something very amusing to a giggling Amber. What were the odds of _that_ happening?

_All along _

_I tried to pretend it didn't matter _

_If I was alone _

Envy swelled up inside of him, but it restrained it from showing. He, Jerome Clarke, _never_ showed his emotions. He _never_ showed how alone he felt—he had gotten used to being alone, from the moment his father got locked behind bars, from the moment his mother sent him away at age five. From the moment his own sister pushed herself away from him. Jerome had been alone for practically his whole life. But that didn't mean he _liked_ it. He despised it—especially when his housemates grouped off into pairs. He

_But deep down I know  
>If you were gone<br>For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
>Cause I'm lost without you<em>

His mind always thought back on the time Mara nearly got expelled for writing that shocking, yet startlingly believable article on Vera for the school website. Jerome had been so distraught, so conflicted the day that Mara almost got sent away. She would've left without having any knowledge of what he felt towards her, and how lost he would be if she wasn't in his life to help him make the right choices.

_I know it gets hard sometimes  
>But I could never<br>Leave your side  
>No matter what I say<em>

He reached his locker without bothering to stare at it: his icy-blue eyes were too preoccupied by the angelic girl across the hall. Jerome wanted nothing more than to take back what he had said during their fight, so they could go back to being friends. At least he would still be able to be around her, just as a friend. Little did he know, his nosy bestfriend was approaching him, staring back and forth from Jerome to Mara with a little smirk on his face.

"Welcome back to: '_We_ _Love Mara Land_'! Population: still Jerome!" Alfie joked as he came up behind Jerome at his locker, slinging his arm loosely around Jerome's shoulder in a bromance way. Jerome's expression was illegible, his reserved façade sliding over him like a protective shield. His icy blue eyes adverted to the petite brunette across the hall, chatting with his sister by her locker.

Alfie gave him a knowing look. "Dude, just tell her that you like her."

"I can't," Jerome deadpanned as he pulled his eyes away from Mara.

"Of course you can! Unless she put a restraining order on you—," Alfie began, a thoughtful look gleaming in his eyes.

'_Cause if I wanted to go _

_I would have gone by now _

_But I really need you near me to _

_Keep my mind off the edge_

"No, Alfie, I can't because she's still with Mick! They're trying the whole long-distance relationship thing," Jerome explained to his partner-in-crime through a clenched jaw as firmly as he could without exploding into an angry beast. "If they weren't, I probably would've done it by now."

Alfie cocked hie eyebrows eyebrow, "So your just gonna give up? Just like that? C'mon dude, look at me and Amber," he gestured towards the stylish blonde across the hall, connecting her and himself with his arm, "I've liked her for _years, _but she's never had any interest in me. But look at us now!" Alfie gave his friend a cheeky grin. "All because I never gave up."

Jerome's eyebrows knitted together. "Alfie, you two still aren't together—,"

Alfie wiggled his right index finger in Jerome's face, cutting off his sentence. "Ah-ah-ah, not _yet_." He looked over his shoulder, staring longingly at Amber, "She just hasn't realized how amazing, '_The_ _Amazing Alfrado_', really is."

_If I wanted to leave _

_I would have left by now _

_But you're the only one that knows me _

_Better than I know myself_

Jerome eyes awkwardly flickered from left to right, lips molded into an uncertain frown. "_Right_." He slammed his locker shut, packed bag slung over one shoulder. "_And Mara just hasn't_ _seen the real me yet_," he mumbled at a volume only loud enough for himself to hear. But that wasn't true; Mara's already seen the real him. And she knew the real him better than he did.

"Now, back to my problem, how exactly do you think I can win her over?" Jerome asked, switching the subject.

He began to walk away, and Alfie followed him. They fell into step as they strolled down the emptying hallway. Alfie simply shrugged.

"Just tell her how you feel."

Jerome stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide and clear. " '_Tell her how I feel_'?" he repeated. "You really think she'll become _mine_ if I tell her how I feel? Didn't you hear me, she's with Mick!"

"Yeah, I heard you. How is that a bad idea?" Alfie asked obliviously.

Jerome raised an arm in desperation. "Because, _she's still dating Mick. _And what if she actually_ doesn't _like me back?"

"You'll never know if you don't tell her," Alfie warns him. They exit through the front-doors and Alfie says goodbye to Jerome, chasing after Amber, who was a few yards ahead of them.

"Hello, Jaffray," Jerome announced as he quietly fell into step with her, purposely hoping to startle her.

_I get kind of dark  
><em>_Let it go too far  
>I can be obnoxious at times<br>But try and see my heart_

Mara jumped in fright and gasped, eyes wide in horror. Jerome couldn't help but snicker when she took a deep breath, hand clutched to her heart.

"It's not funny," she whined as he tried to stiffle his smirk. He was suddenly afraid she was angry, and began to worry that he had gone too far. But he relaxed when he saw a little smile tugging on her lips.

"I thought you wouldn't be talking to me, after you screamed that in my face last night." Jerome said casually.

"Well, I was planning on not speaking to you for a while, but now that you nearly scared me to death... I guess I have no choice," she told him, giving him a small smile.

Jerome smiled back, before he remembered what he needed to do. The smile wiped clean off of his face and his lips transformed into a solemn, thin line.

"Look, Mara... this isn't easy to say..." he began, struggling to find the way to say what he needed to.

Mara's eyebrows knitted closer together. "What isn't easy to say?" she inquired, looking genuinely curious and concerned.

Jerome took a deep breath, his feet shifting against the smooth pavement. Why was she doing this to him, he almost _never _got nervous! Instead of going with Alfie's advice, he went with the alternative.

"I'm sorry... about last night," he finally said, his apology no more than a mere whisper. Jerome stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his gray trousers, eyes doing their best to meet Mara's wide brown ones. He had never been good with apologizing.

"I forgive you," she said softly after a long, lingering pause.

Jerome's eyebrows rose up a bit. "You do?" He had been certain she would never forgive him for being so rude to her, and was more than relieved by the shocking, pleasant response.

Mara bit her lip and nodded, her eyes set on the ground. "Yes."

Jerome's chin quivered, his mouth open a bit, but no words came out. There was so much he wanted to say, but he just couldn't work up the courage to say it. He was a coward. A worthless coward. He decided it would be best to leave while he had the chance, and began to walk away from the school, away from Mara. Away from his problems.

"Jerome, wait!"

He came to a halt, and looked over his shoulder at Mara. She looked confused, and desperate, her apperance agonizing him.

"What?"

"I-I broke up with Mick."

_'Cause I need you need now  
>So don't let me down<br>You're the only thing in this world I would die without_

Disbelief ran up Jerome's spine. He couldn't believe it. Was she serious? He wanted to ask her so much, but instead, all he said was, "Why?"

Mara's took a deep, shaky breath. "Because... I'd rather lose him than lose you."

_'Cause if I wanted to go _

_I would have gone by now _

_But I really need you near me to _

_Keep my mind off the edge_

Jerome didn't reply, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure if he had heard her correctly. He took a few hesitant, slow steps towards her.

"What did you say?" He questioned, not angrily, but with pure curiousity.

"Jerome, don't make me say it again!" Mara cried, her voice cracking with pain. "I broke up with Mick because I realized _you're_ more important to me than him!"

_If I wanted to leave _

_I would have left by now _

_But you're the only one that knows me _

_Better than I know myself_

That was all it took. Jerome took a few quick, powerful strides, and they were suddenly only millimeters apart. Jerome cupped her face, their foreheads brushing together. "I'd rather lose everything I have than lose you," he whispered, before crashing their lips together. Everything escaped from them in that one passionate kiss, creating the most amazing feeling Jerome had ever felt. He felt _wanted_, like he belonged in this world. Only Mara could make him feel like this. She was the only one who knew him better than he knew himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope those of you who wanted Jara are pleased with this. I'm sorry I took so long; I didn't anticipate it to be this long before I updated again_. _I had a really bad case of writer's block (mine is always _terrible_! I can't think of anything for days, sometimes even weeks!)

I'm a bit critical about this one... I dunno why. I feel like there's too much dialogue in it (with Jerome and Alfie) and kinda goes off-track of the song. But, I hope you all are satisfied with it.

Anyone else find it funny that I've done both chapters in the guys' perspective? The songs I've used just relate to the guys feelings, I guess.

**Next up: **Fabina! *squeals like Amber* I'm hoping to finish it sooner than this one. Oh, and it'll be in Nina's perspective. The song fits both but I wanna do a girl's point-of-view for a change.

~Lyds


	3. Fabina

Our Song

Chapter Three

**Couple: **Fabina (Fabian/Nina)

**Song: **Pretending by Glee Cast

**Note: **Much faster update!Jumbo thank-you to my beta-reader, **PeddieForever**! This was by far my favorite songfic to write, so I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>It was a cold, windy night, and Nina Martin was <em>not<em> enjoying it. Not because the weather was so unpleasant—she was inside the house, all of her housemates gathered together, the warm fireplace radiating heat throughout the living room—but because her heart felt the same way that it looked outside—dark, dreary and lonely. Because sitting directly across from her on the other couch was Fabian Rutter, the boy she still loved to pieces even after their breakup, and he didn't even know it.

_Face to face_

_And heart to heart_

_We're so close_

_Yet so far apart_

Sure, Nina was thankful that they were still best friends, but she wanted to be more than that. She loved him more than just a best friend. But she hated the fact that even at the times when they were physically so close: faces inches apart, eyes steadily gazing into each other, hearts beating at the same pace, she never felt more far apart from him.

_I close my eyes_

_And look away  
><em>

_That's just because _

_I'm not okay_

Nina chose the exact moment to look up just as Fabian did the same, and their eyes met; almost like they were locked in the place and had no choice but to stare deep into each other eyes. His light blue eyes were sparkling and he offered her a small, gentle smile.

For some odd reason, tears uncontrollably welled up in Nina's eyes when he smiled at her like that, and she quickly forced her eyes to advert to the wall on her left, pretending to admire the wallpaper. When she saw him go back to reading his book out of the corner of her eye, she closed her eyes and took a deep, wobbly breath, trying to control her emotions.

"Are you okay, Nines?" Amber asked softly, her eyes filled with concern. She was flipping through a well-known fashion magazine and must of known Nina's depressed expression, or heard her deep heaves. Amber was always really good at reading her expressions.

Nina bit her lip, choking down a sob, her throat still tight and burning. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, reaching forward to grab one of the magazines from Amber's small pile on the coffee table; she needed something to distract her.

Nina felt bad about lying to Amber, her best friend. But what was she supposed to say? Even though Amber had not been persistent with her questions, Nina was positive Amber knew she was anything but fine.

_But I hold on_

_I stay strong_

_Wondering if_

_We still belong_

She continued to inwardly take comforting deep breaths, still struggling to regain control of her clearly unpredictable emotions. She had to stay strong—she could _not_ break down in front of him—in front of everyone! That would just make matters worse, and be really embarrassing. She hated to lose control of her emotions, but it did happen on occasion.

Nina found herself drifting to her internal, perfect fantasy world, where she and Fabian were happily together, and nothing could tear them apart. Where she was certain of how she felt, how he felt and what their relationship was when in reality; she wasn't even sure if they still belonged together.

_Will we ever_

_Say the words we're feeling?  
><em>

_Reach down underneath  
><em>

_And tear down all the walls?_

Nina wished she could just muster up the courage to tell Fabian she wanted to get back together—but for some reason, that was nearly impossible for her to do. She wished she could tear down the walls and uncover his true emotions to see if he felt the same. He was so confusing—sometimes she felt like he missed being, "Fabina", and other times, he acted like he was fine just being friends. Good friends.

_Will we ever_

_Have a happy ending?  
><em>

_Or will we forever_

_Only be pretending?_

It was killing her to not know whether she and Fabian had a future—whether they would ever get a happy ending. Right now, things were too complicated and unclear to identify, but Nina knew she had to remain positive. She couldn't pretend she didn't love him her whole life . . . could she?

_Will we a-a-a-always_

_A-a-a-always_

_A-a-a-a-always be  
><em>

_Pretending?_

Nina was pulled out of her 'what if' reverie by Victor's infamous pin-drop speech. Everyone scrambled out of the room, the girls heading up the stairs while the boys turned left to their rooms. Victor merely shook his head, muttering something about "ignorant children" under his breath, and trudged up to his office.

Nina silently entered the room, padding over to her closet to get her pajamas and left to change in the bathroom, lightly and unintentionally bumping shoulders with Amber as she walked past her. Amber watched Nina leave over her shoulder with sad eyes, feeling grief for her still heartbroken friend.

_How long_

_Do I fantasize?_

_Make believe that_

_It's still alive?_

Nina shuffled back into the room, trying her hardest to mask the pain she was enduring. As she pulled the covers back, she began to wonder much longer she could go on fantasizing her "perfect" relationship with Fabian. How much longer she could make-believe that they still had a chance. How much longer she could hold up her walls and pretend like she was okay with just being friends. She figured she didn't have long before she lost her sanity as she climbed into bed, burying herself underneath the warm, protective covers.

_Imagine that_

_I am good enough  
><em>

_And we can chose_

_The ones we love_

Nina couldn't sleep—not with her stomach twisting and turning into painful knots, and with her mind processing too many thoughts to handle. Sometimes she felt like she wasn't good enough for Fabian—perhaps that was the real reason why they had broken up. She could understand why; looking back, she realized that she hadn't been the nicest to him all the time.

If making her go through this much pain was fate's way of telling her that she couldn't chose the one she loved, Nina still refused to believe it. _She_ wanted to choose who she loved, not have some mysterious, magical force control her destiny.

_But I hold on_

_I stay strong  
><em>

_Wondering if_

_We still belong_

The soft breathing coming from the other side of the room alerted Nina that Amber had fallen fast asleep—Amber _never_ snored. Nina closed her eyes, emptying her mind of all thoughts, and tried to relax. But Fabian's face suddenly appeared in her vision, his eyes twinkling, and smile broad and mesmerizing. Tears threatened to escape as her chin wobbled, but she blinked them away. _Stay strong, Nina. Stay strong. _

_Will we ever_

_Say the words we're feeling?  
><em>

_Reach down underneath  
><em>

_And tear down all the walls?_

After a few more minutes of endless thoughts, tossing and turning and trying everything in her power to fall asleep, Nina was still awake. There was only one thing she could do to make the stress disappear—telling Fabian the truth. She desperately wanted to tell him how she felt—she needed to if she wanted to save their relationship. And now seemed like the best time to her.

_Will we ever_

_Have a happy ending?  
><em>

_Or will we forever_

_Only be pretending?_

Silently, she peeled the covers back, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed; causing it to make a tiny squeaking noise in the process. Nina cringed, waiting for Amber to wake up and yell at her, but the blonde didn't even stir. Nina hadn't realized she was holding her breath until her lungs began to burn, and she sighed with relief. She lightly tiptoed across the room, adrenaline rushing through her whole body as the door softly creaked open and she stepped into the hall.

It was time for her to stop pretending.

_Will we a-a-a-always_

_A-a-a-always_

_A-a-always be  
><em>

_Pretending?_

Nina crept down the stairs, tip-toeing as quietly as possible to cease any possible creaking noises the stairs could make. Much to her luck, the only sound that could be heard was the light padding of her feet, and she inwardly sighed with relief. As she rounded the corner to the boy's dormitories, she felt herself collide into a tall, strong figure. She lost her balance and careened into the figure, but it seemed to be aware of her unstableness and caught her swiftly, saving her from falling to the ground.

Nina looked up to say thank-you, but stopped when she found herself looking intently into those eyes that always took her breath away— _Fabian's_ eyes.

"Fabian," she gasped, pulling herself out of his grasp.

"Nina? What are you doing down here?" Fabian inquired in a hushed voice, his tone confused and surprised.

"I-I came to see you," Nina answered meekly, suddenly feeling very stupid. Why on earth would he want to talk about their feelings in the middle of the night?

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I had to use the bathroom. And, Nina, it's," he outstretched his arm, his eyes peeking at his watch on his wrist, "3:00 in the morning. Why do you want to see me at 3:00 in the morning?"

Instantly after the words left his mouth, his eyes grew wide. "Oh no, please tell me another ghost didn't visit you," he pleaded, his voice filled with panic as he softly placing his hand on her arm.

_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

Nina chuckled in her head it didn't surprise her that Fabian was still worried about another Egyptian ghost cursing them. He couldn't let go of that fear; it was a secret only she knew.

"Fabian, calm down; no ghosts have visited me recently. I'm fine," she assured him, and she could feel the warmth from his hand leave as he let go. "Actually, I came down here because I have something important to ask you," Nina replied, her voice unwavering and much calmer than she felt on the inside.

_And it's such a shame  
><em>

_'Cause if you_

_Feel the same  
><em>

_How am I supposed to know?_

Fabian sighed. "Couldn't you wait till breakfast to ask?"

Nina restrained the urge to roll her eyes. These were the times when Nina had no idea where they stood—whether Fabian genuinely cared or not.

"No; I need to know now," Nina insisted stubbornly.

Fabian sighed with defeat. "Alright, follow me," he walked past her and Nina followed right behind him. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, he pushed open the door to the living room and led her over to the sofa.

_Will we ever_

_Say the words we're feeling?  
><em>

_Reach down underneath  
><em>

_And tear down all the walls?_

_"_Okay, what did you want to ask me?" Fabian sat down on the sofa, Nina settling next to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, and opened it again. She wanted to tell him—but she didn't know how.

Fabian's face broke out into a grin and he quietly chuckled. "You look like a fish."

Nina couldn't stifle her smile and they both softly laughed at her amusing expression. Nina relaxed, feeling comfort from hearing his infectious laughter.

_Will we ever_

_Have a happy ending?  
><em>

_Or will we forever_

_Only be pretending?_

After their quiet laughter died down, an awkward silence lingered between them.

"When are we going to stop pretending?" Nina suddenly asked, throwing Fabian off guard.

"Pretending what?" Fabian inquired, his furrowed eyebrows making his vacant-filled eyes narrow slightly.

"That we're fine with just being friends," Nina told him, and she sighed. "Because I'm not," she confessed her voice soft and smooth like velvet. On the inside, she was shaking terribly.

_Will we a-a-a-always_

_a-a-a-always_

_a-a-a-always be_

Fabian remained quiet for a few seconds, his stare on Nina steady and so powerful it was impossible for her to look away.

"I thought you wanted to break-up. That's what you made it seem like that day in the cellar," Fabian said slowly, like he was unsure of his own opinion.

"That's not what I wanted," Nina said defiantly.

"Then why didn't you say that! Did you really think I _wanted_ to break-up?" Fabian asked, his voice raising a few disables. Nina gave him a warning look; nodding her head towards the hallway, where Victor could be any minute if he continued to talk that loudly.

"I thought that was what you wanted," Nina defended quickly.

"I didn't want that either. I've wanted to stop pretending as much as you do," Fabian confessed.

_Will we a-a-a-always_

_A-a-a-always_

_A-a-a-always be_

Nina felt the corners of her lips turn upwards, her lips spreading into a huge, content smile. She had been waiting forever for him to say that, and now that he finally had; she had never felt happier. Without a second thought, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. For a few seconds, he sat there; paralyzed and tense. But eventually she felt him loosen and kiss her back, lips molding into hers as they kissed each other with tender passion, not holding anything back.

_Will we a-a-a-always_

_A-a-a-always_

_A-a-a-always be_

_Pretending?_

As they sat there, kissing each other with immense passion at 3 o'clock in the morning, Nina knew then that the pretending could finally stop, and that Fabian was truly the one for her. Fate could never change the power of true love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I told you all I'd try to post this was sooner than before. I really loved writing this—Nina's point-of-view was so much fun! Besides, in the show, I noticed she never really talked about her feelings for Fabian; they just show her getting really jealous whenever someone flirts with him. So, that was how I imagined she felt. How'd I do? It wasn't too OOC, was it?

I got very few reviews last time—not that I'm upset, I don't think I posted the last chapter at the best time—but please review! I love getting feedback and I would love to hear your thoughts... it's such a great feeling when I get emails that people have reviewed.

**Next up: **Last one: Amfie! I really love the song I've chosen for it... another boy perspective, but oh well! This one will be up as soon as I get five reviews or more, because it's already finished.


End file.
